


Suds and Ducks

by woochans



Series: Love Flutters [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, changbin and minho are their kids too, don’t come for me for using the whole parent!woochan trope again LOOK ITS CUTE ALRIGHT, toddler!felix toddler!jisung, woochan as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woochans/pseuds/woochans
Summary: Bath time with the twins usually consists of Chan’s own rendition of ‘Rubber Ducky’.





	Suds and Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> as a woochan enthusiast i feel its necessary that i write them as parents,, i know its overused but you gotta admit its CUTE 
> 
> plus i was listening to rubber ducky and this came to mind oop
> 
> be my friend & scream ab woochan with me on [twitter!!](https://mobile.twitter.com/woochanisms)

“Again! Again!” Felix’s excited giggles echo off of the bathroom walls. Jisung’s low gurgling noises mix in with all the other noises in the bathroom as he dips his toy cars in and out of the bath water. “Again? I’ve sung it twice already!” Chan laughs along with him. He leans against the side of the half-filled bath tub, sleeves rolled up as he watches the two toddlers splash around in the tub. “Please?” Felix pleads, shoving the small yellow duck in his father’s face. Chan sighs dramatically, taking the rubber duck from Felix’s hand and squeaking it.

“ _Rubber ducky, you’re the one_ ,” Chan begins, changing his voice to fit that of the Sesame Street character. Chan squeaks the toy twice. “ _You make bathtime lots of fun. Rubber ducky, I’m awfully fond of you_ ,” he makes the rubber duck kiss both boys on the cheek. Jisung rubs his cheek in almost awe.

“ _Rubber ducky, you’re so fine, and I’m lucky that you’re mine_ ,” Chan turns the duck to face him as if he’s talking to the duck. “Would you like me to scrub behind your ears, Mr. Duck?” Chan asks the toy. He puts his ear to the duck’s mouth and squeezes it. “Oh, you don’t have any ears!” This gets loud laughs out of the two boys. Chan continues through the song until he reaches the last lyrics.

“ _Rubber ducky, I’m awfully fond of you!_ ” Chan concludes the song with numerous amounts of squeaks from the duck. Both boys clap ecstatically when he’s done. Chan can’t help but grin at the happy expressions on the childrens’ faces. They never failed to make him smile. “Okay,” Chan sits up, “I think it’s time to end bath time, yeah?”

Objections begin to fill the room. “Daddy, no!” Jisung whines. Felix pouts as he stares at his father. Chan opens his mouth to scold the boys before another voice replaces his.

“I’m home!” Woojin’s voice calls from the front of the house, cutting Chan off. Just in the nick of time, Woojin’s returned home from the grocery store with Changbin and Minho. Chan suddenly gasps and looks at the boys. “Who’s that?” he asks them. “Daddy!” They squeal in unison. Multiple pairs of feet make their way across the house until the bathroom door squeaks open. 

“There’s my two favorite boys!” Woojin says when he peeks into the bathroom. “Hey!” Minho peeks his head next to Woojin. Changbin peeks inbetween his legs. “Just joking, Min,” Woojin ruffles his hair. “Now go take off your coats,” Woojin shoos the two oldest boys off. 

Chan smiles when Woojin walks over, pressing their lips together. “Everything okay?” he asks the younger when they pull away. “We were actually just about to get out and get dressed,” Chan says, looking back at the kids. Jisung yawns, rubbing his eyes. Felix’s eyelids droop heavily as he stares at the rubber duck in his hands. 

“They look like they’re gonna fall asleep any minute now. C’mon, baby, let’s dry off, yeah?” Woojin takes their animal towels, the ones with hoods on them, and he and Chan wrap each of the kids in them after pulling them out of the tub. They dry them off, dress the children in matching pajamas, and lay them down for a nap. 

Walking out of the room and into the livingroom after the kids fall asleep, Chan sighs as he flops down on the couch. “Seems like you had fun,” Woojin plops down next to him, patting his thigh. Chan glares at him. “Felix made me sing Rubber Ducky _three_ times,” Chan shoves three fingers in Woojin’s face. “Just three times? Usually it’s like ten,” Woojin snorts, pulling Chan’s hand to his lips so he can lightly kiss the back on his hand. Chan smiles softly at the action. 

“Yeah, but it makes them laugh a lot and you know I’m a sucker for their smiles,” Chan shrugs. “You’ve always been a softie in general,” Woojin teases, pinching his cheek. Chan slaps his hand away. “Shut up,” he mumbles. Woojin just presses another kiss to the corner of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! n sorry for any mistakes :( i get too lazy to proofread hh
> 
> you can send requests for parents!woochan to my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/woochanisms)
> 
> [twitter!!](https://mobile.twitter.com/woochanisms) ♡


End file.
